Hunter x Hunter goes to Bali
by AcchanKarin
Summary: When Gon,Killua,Kurapika and Leorio bump onto Karin and Acchan on suekarno-hatta airport,the 2 girls dragged the Gang along with them to Bali,and got into an adventure or Journey to find the other Hunter x Hunter Family while going sight-seeing,follow the Gang and the 2 girls on their search


Karin: Hiya Guys,so this story is an idea by Acchan

Acchan: that's right!

Karin: Then the two of us just made it,when she 1st say it I was kinda shock

Acchan: Really?Good then!^^

Karin: you like it if I'm shocked?-_-

Disclaimer: Karin and Acchan don't own Hunter and Hunter

* * *

~Beginning Of Journey~

Gon,Killua,Leorio and Kurapika was trying to get to Greed Island by plane,but it turns out that their plane can't reach Greed Island and land on suekarno-hatta airport. When they're confused what to do,Acchan and Karin shows up and kidnap them(?)using an UFO(?)

Ok,Acchan and Karin didn't kidnap them but invite them to go with them to Bali,then the Gang goes to Bali with Acchan and Karin. Upon arriving there,they asked for a tour buss

The tour guide is Hisoka

(Author's Note(Karin): 1st time I read this,I imagine Hisoka wearing a skirt cause he was a "tour guide" ,I always thought tour guides are girls)

And Illumi is the driver of the bus

Illumi: Hello Everyone,you may enter our buss,we will depart soon-_-

Killua: w-what the-?Aniki?

Illumi: oh,kill...great meeting u here

Killu: what?Why are u here Aniki?

Illumi: I'm the buss driver,what else?

Hisoka: oh,is my ripe fruits going to be in this bus too?*smirk*

Karin: eww...,I love illu-chan,but for being on the same bus as a clown like thi-

Acchan: WAH! ,Hisoka-sammmmaaaaa!, Hisoka-sama will be our tour guide?! *fly to the seventh sky(?)*

Kurapika: tell us once again, why are you, both of you, acchan and karin, dragged us to this kind of tour?

Acchan: eh? You'll like it

Karin: Dunno,I just thought that it may be fun

Leorio: Hisoka... Why are you taking a job as a tour guide-_-?

Hisoka: eh? You don't know? I was looking for danchou and machi so I take this kind of job~

Karin: ...,okay,I'll repeat riorio's question,why are you taking the job of a tour guide again?

Hisoka: Are your ears blind?

Karin: WAH!Why Are YOU copying my hobby!

Hisoka: baka usagi, danchou said that he wanted to take holidays and I can't find him everywhere, same case as Machi, I can't find her too, so I take this job~

Kurapika: *shocked*

Killua: how bout you aniki? Whatcha doin' with this clown?

Illumi: hello~ *in mellow(?) voice* I wanna buy the newest shampoo but I have no money, so I agree when Hisoka asked me to be his buss driver

Killua: why don't you ask dad for money?

Illumi: you will know it later, now now, let's go into the bus!

Acchan: this week will be a very fun week \(≧∇≦)/

Karin: like hell it would,having a clown as a tour guide is depressing

Killua: Yeah,I'll shiver if he calls me and Gon "ripe fruits" again

Killua+Karin: *depressed*gloomy*

Gon: At Least,we'll be visiting a Great place nee?^^

Leorio: Yeah,stop being depressed guys

Killua: oh,shut up old geezer

Karin: Yeah,what he just said monkey-faced riorio

Leorio: what?!I'm not old!And what do u mean by "Monkey-faced"!

Acchan: ckckck, poor leorio ┐(´3`)┌ *pat pat leorio and killua*

Killua: what?why did you pat me?

Hisoka: all of you, go inside the bus or I'll cut you with this card *evil sight*

Acchan: I want to sit next to Kurapika! *drag kurapika to the bus*

Kurapika: whaa?

Killua: I'll sit beside Gon

Gon: Course^^

Karin: I don't wanna sit next to monkey-faced guy,so Bisk,you wanna sit next to me^^

Bisky: course Karin-chan^^

Killua: ha?when did Bisky get here

Leorio: More Importantly,Don't call me "Monkey-faced guy"!

Acchan: eh? Bisky-chan?

Kurapika: since when?

Acchan: good to see ya

Hisoka: well then, I'll sit next to monkey-faced~ Illumi, drive the bus please

Illumi: fine *drive the bus* we're heading straight to Kuta beach

Hisoka: *nod* good, here's a paper *give a paper to gon*

Gon: eh? What should we do with this paper?

Hisoka: there's a list on that paper.. People list, all of them come from HxH world.. We have to find them and bring them back to HxH world

Kurapika: how do we find them?

Hisoka: they split in Bali and it's good that we've found biscuit and it's bad that we haven't found Machi-_-

Karin: hmm...,there's riorio and hisoka here,hmm...I gotta active my pervert alarm

Leorio: whadda u think I'm!A perverted guy?!

Karin: noo...

Leorio: oh good...

Karin: A Perverted gramps

Leorio: THAT'S EVEN WORSE!

Acchan: pe-pervert alarm?! *shocked(?)

Karin: what's wrong Acchan?you didn't know I always bring it with me whenever I see a pervert gramps like riorio?

Acchan: *shakes her head*

Kurapika: what a good thing to bring

Hisoka: I'm not one of it-_-

Karin: but,when we find Machi,I have to give it to her,cause you'll be a perverted clown around her

Kurapika: Yeah,I agree with her ._.

Karin: I'll give this to Kura-chan to then^^*hand one over to Kurapika*

Kurapika: eh?why do I need it?

Karin: You gotta be more aware of yourself Kura-chan,your to pretty,there'll be many man whose going to-

Kurapika: *punched Karin* Don't cha dare say it

Acchan: *hit karin's head* yeah, don't you dare *evil sight*

Karin: *unconcious*

Illumi: we're here

Gon: eh? We're in the beach?

Hisoka: let's go out, *bring karin out*

Karin: *concious again*WAH!Lemme Go!PERVERT!*the pervert alarm actives*it automaticly punched hisoka* Wahaha!Whadda u think bout that Clown?Mwahahaha!

Gon: WOW!The pervert Alarm is amazing!

Acchan&Killua: *shocked stiff*

Kurapika: *sigh* what actually happen here?

Hisoka: *rubbing his head* she's insane-,-

Leorio: say that to yourself, clown

Acchan: daijoubu, hisoka-sama? *help him stands up*

Karin: What?I'm not crazy!Huh-3-

Killua: pout all you want,just keep going

Karin: hai' -_-

Illumi: kill... Look at the beach..

Killua: eh? Why?

Illumi: just look clearly..

(?): WOHOOO!

Killua: *look at the beach* *shocked* *frozen*

Acchan: eh? Eh? What happen? Who? What are yo- *look at the beach* *frozen*

Silva: *only wear shorts* *surfing* woohoooo!

Illumi: that's why I can't ask for money *sigh*

Karin: WOH!Sugoi!That's crazy Silve!

Killua: my dad's name is Silva!not Silve!

Bisky: I think Karin-chan hasn't recover from her "crazy illness"

Kurapika: that's not good...

Acchan: *clapping* cool Silva even you are an old man but you are cool at surfing

Hisoka: ara? I feel like I wanna go surfing too *take the surf board* *run to the beach only wear shorts(?)*

Killua: Ah!Me too!*join them*

Gon: well,if Killua's going to join then so do I

Karin: Ah!Kura-chan if you wanna join to then use this *hand Kurapika a girl's swimsuit(?)*

Kurapika: what!I'm a boy!

Karin: ahahhahahha^^,I wanna try to guys!*change into shorts and upper swimsuit in 1 second(how do I do it?I dunno)*

Acchan: *holds kurapika's hand* you're free right?

Kurapika: eh? Free?

Acchan: let's just watch them from here~ do you know what's in my mind?

Kurapika: how do I know?

Acchan: I hope there's a shark, it will be fun right? Watching them running from the shark~

Karin: wait Acchan!Don't do a romantic scene with Kura-chan!This FF will turn into Yuri(A Romance between 2 girls) if you do that!

Acchan: what?!

Kurapika: what?!

Acchan: *throw crabs(?) to karin* how... How... How dare yaa! *evil sight*

Karin: ahhahahaha*run to the sea again* catch me if u can!

Acchan: *throw more crabs also rocks(?) to karin*

Kurapika: -_-

Illumi: time's up! Go inside the bus!

Killua: what?We haven't change our clothes yet?were still using our swimsuit

Illumi: Then change it Faster-_-

Hisoka: *already change his clothes(?)* hurry up, time is precious~

Acchan: nee nee, Kurapika let's go inside the bus *drag kurapika*

Kurapika: whaa? Why do u like to drag me? Hey!

Karin: ahahhhaha,I hope you'll be okay Kura-chan*with innocent face*

Kurapika: wha?Hey!Don't drag me!

Killua: I'm done changing

Illumi: okay,everyone,in...

Minna: we're in

Illumi: here we go then

Leorio: wait!I haven't enter the buss!wait Minna!

Hisoka: *throw(?) leorio into the bus* we are heading straight to hotel

Acchan: *sit right next to kurapika* *still holds kurapika's hand* yeah, I got a little bit sleepy anyway~ I wanna sleep kura- *killua hit her* what?!

Killua: boys with boys, girls with girls!

Acchan: fine-3- I'm with ka-chan and also bisky~

Karin: why?Killu said guys with guys and boys with boys,so it's alright to sit with Kura-chan right?._.,girls with girls?

Acchan: *killing lust increased*

Kurapika: what do u mean sit with me-_-?

Karin: ahahhahha^^

Illumi: we arrived

Hisoka: well well, here's the keys, I have two~ one for boys and one for girls~ sou! We'll take you at five so have a nice rest~ jaa!

Karin: don't tell me!A sleep-over?*twinkly eyes*YAY!

Bisky: quite down Karin-chan

Acchan: but it's not night yet, ka-chi-_-

Hisoka: I'll take you at five in the evening to watch kecak dance~ so be sure to be ready before five~

Karin: no?Not a sleep over?what a pity*pout*

Acchan: *pat pat* we can have a sleep over after watch that dance

Karin: YAY!We can make a celebration for finding Silve

Silva: Great!but my name is Silva

Acchan: yup I wanna sleep *yawn *drag kurapika*

Kurapika: hey! Don't drag me to your room!

Karin: That's okay,Kura-chan is the in the girl's room after all right?^^

Kurapika: what?!

Acchan: *click «sounds from her brain(?)* *stop dragging kurapika* eh? You're a boy, aren't you? Then, go to ur room! «change her mind

Karin: ahahhahha,that's more convenient isn't it?*to the others*

Killua: ahahhahha,yeah-_-

Acchan: convenient?

Leorio: don't you know what convenient is?._.

Acchan: *shaking her head*

Karin: I'll explain later

Acchan: well then, I wanna have a sleep now *go to the girls room* *jump(?) to the bed* and please remind me if it's four o'clock already *sleep*

Karin: Ok Bisk!Your Incharge of telling us okay?*sleep in 3 second*

Bisky: Okay,alarm!Don't fail on me!

Acchan: *wake up(?)* is it four already?

Karin: No!it's only 3 minutes*hit acchan on the head*

~Some Hour Later~

*RING*RING*

Acchan: *wake up* *blinked twice(?)* *go to the bathroom*

-In the boys room-

*RING*RING*

Kurapika: *open his eyes* *shocked*

Leorio: *his head on kurapika's chest*

Kurapika: *mad* *smack leorio*

(Mind of Karin : see?I told him that the Pervert Alarm would be usefull)

Acchan: *go out from the bathroom with fresh face(?)* *throw(?) Karin and bisky to the bathroom* I can't wait to see hisoka-sama

-In The Bathroom-

Karin: wha?!Why did you do that Acchan!That hurts!*bag the door*

Bisky: uh...,more importantly,I'm still sleepy

Karin: eh,why is that?

Bisky: Do you even has to ask?you were talking all the way when we were sleeping*hit Karin on the head*

Karin: Ughh!That hurts bisk!

Bisky:That's for keeping me awake

Then Bisky and Karin took a bath for a while and were done in around seconds

Acchan: oh? You're done? Great

*KNOCK*KNOCK*

Acchan: who's there? *open the door* eh? Niichan!

Kurapika: I'm not your niichan

Karin: WAH!Kura-Neechan!

Kurapika: I'm a boy!

Acchan: he's a boy! It must be Kura-niichan

Bisky: what are you doin' in this room anyway?

Kurapika: to pick you guys up, Hisoka is waiting for us in the lobby

Karin: hai' hai' Kura-neechan^^

Acchan: *killing lust increased* *drag karin, bisky, kurapika to the lobby*

Kurapika: -_-

Karin: Maybe you think you can drag Kura-neechan around!

Kurapika: Hey!watch what your talking

Karin: but don't cha dare drag me around! Acchan!*struggle*struggle*

Bisky: uh...,Your so noisy you know

Karin: Lemme go!You impudent Blondy Freak!Lemme Go!*struggle*struggle*

Acchan: *still drag three of them* just a little bit... Ah! Hisoka-samaaa! *run to hisoka*

Hisoka: aye aye my little fruit~ now now let's go inside the bus~

Acchan: *let go karin and bisky* *drag kurapika to the bus*

Karin: WAH!Wait!Don't drag Kura-neechan with you!

Bisky: Gosh

Acchan: *already go inside the bus with kurapika*

Hisoka: hurry up or you want me to bring you to the bus? *wink(?)*

Karin: Like Hell*got onto the buss with Bisk*

Bisky: Finally,were all in

Gon: YAY!Start the engine

Illumi: engine starts

Killua: how much time that we spend to go to see that dance on this bus?

Hisoka: one hour forty five minutes

Acchan: that's too long-3- *still holds kurapika's hand*

Karin: hem...,magbe ge hu drih fawster illu?(Translation: Maybe u should drive faster illu)*while eating snacks*

Gon: Wow this snack is so good Karin*also eat the snacks Karin's earing*

Bisky: Really?*eat the snacks* Yeah,it's really good

Karin: Ihn't ih?(Translation: Isn't it?)

Acchan: what kind of snack is it?

Karin: I dunno,I snatched it from killu's backpack

Killua: AND HOW DID YOU REACH MY BACKPACK DAMMIT!

Acchan: aah you're right killua's snacks' taste are always good

Killua: and how do u know my snacks' taste?

Acchan: it's easy, I ate it ┐(﹏)┌

Killua: wait wha?!Why are all of u eating my snack!

Acchan: you have to protect all your snacks more carefully, killua ┐(﹏)┌

Killua: Just don't eat my chocolat-

Karin: WOW!This One is also great!

Killua: That's my chocolate!

Karin: oops

Killua: *twitch*twitch*WHY YOU-!

Acchan: sounds like Ka-chi already has a new couple *laughs*

Hisoka: that's bad

Acchan: nani? Do u want to be karin's couple? That's nice~

Killua: Gimme back my chocolate you little-!

Karin: But I already swallowed it

Killua: oh!Just give it back to me!

Karin: what?You want me to vomit it?

Killua: what?No Way!You Gotta Pay Up My chocolate kay'!

Karin: okay2x,sesh,brat

Killua: what?Your also a brat!

Karin: oh yeah._.

Acchan: *stiff* *sigh* chocolate freak.. Ckckck..

Killua: Yeah,so what if I'm?

Karin: Could you just stop sulking already?

Killua: I'm not sulking!I'm angry!

Gon: Could you guys be more friendly as a friend?

Acchan: they are not friends... But frenemies -﹏-

Gon: what is frenemies?

Bisky: You are very innocent aren't you gon?

Illumi: Hold on guys,turning to the left!

Minna: wahhh!

Karin: watch where your driving illu!

Acchan: huwaaa illu! When will we arrive? T-T and where are we going actually?

Hisoka: we're goin' to Uluwatu

Gon: what's that? And what's frenemies once again?

Acchan: frenemies~ half friends half enemy

Gon: souka.. Now, what's Uluwatu? What kind of place is that?

Karin: Uluwatu is a cursed name of a place*with scary tone and face*

Kurapika: Don't joke with him Karin *hit Karin on the head*

Gon: I see,a cursed place?._.

Silva: she was just joking Gon

Killua: Yeah,don't even consider anything that she said is serious

Karin: Hey!I can hear you said that clearly!

Killua: Yeah I know,so what?*stands up from his sit*

Karin: You wanna fight albino?!*stands up from her sit*

Illumi: turning right

Killua: WUAH!Aniki!

Karin: WAH!*fall and bumped her head hard*

Acchan: *ROTFL*

Kurapika: what are you laughing at?

Acchan: nothin' nothin' it just so funny to see both of them mock each other and and hahaha! End up with fighting hahaha! *laughs hard*

Kurapika: -_-

Hisoka: that's my daughter~ and uluwatu is a place where leorio lived in

Leorio: eh? What?

Hisoka: yup~ lots of monkeys there~

Karin: *wakes up again* That's great riorio!You'll meet your gramps and grandma:D

Leorio: My Name is Leorio!And the monkey's are not my Family!

Acchan: gyahaha! Riorio and friends are gathering together! Riorio and friends! Gyahahaha!

Leorio: I told ya! It's Leorio and monkeys are not my friends! You little!

Killua: oh shut up old geezer

Silva: I see,so riorio came from 2 monkeys huh?*nod*nod*

Bisky: ahahaha,even Silva aggre with that

Illumi: we arrived

Acchan: riorio's hometown! *drag kurapika out of the bus*

Kurapika: gosh-"

Hisoka: be careful of his friends, my daughter~

Bisky: when did Acchan became your daughter -_-

Gon: Yeah,I also didn't know about that ._.

Acchan: gyahaha~ if tama-chan calls Haruhi his daughter then-

Hisoka: I also can call her my daughter, right?

Acchan: ahahahaha! And I'm happy to hear that let's go out from this bus and explore Uluwatu

Hisoka: and be sure to gather at the dance's stage at five thirty~

Karin: what stage?

Hisoka: stage that used to performance that dance~

Acchan: aaaah let's just go out and explore this place

Karin: What dance?

Acchan: kecak dance! Aaaah Ka-chi! Stop asking so many questions and start exploring *drag karin also kurapika out of the bus*

Hisoka: the stage is on the hill and under the hill, you can see the pacific(if I didn't wrong) ocean.. And behind the hill you can see the clear sky..

Kurapika: that means, if we come at five thirty, we can see that dance also the sunset?

Hisoka: yeah~ good, huh?

Acchan: *pout*

Karin: oh?sunset?Cool!I wanna see it!

Gon: You haven't seen a sunset before Karin-chan?

Karin: umm...dunno,have I? *thinks*

Killua: what?you don't even remember that?Baka~~

Karin: No I'm not!You brat!

Karin and Killua got into a childish cat and mouse chase

Acchan: grrrrr *pout*

Hisoka: it's better for all of you to go out from this bus or you guys will kill the time here

Bisky: Hey Acchan your not gonna go out already?

Acchan: I'm waitin' for all of you done talking*pout*

Gon: ehehehe,let's just play outside and also fetch Karin and Killua nee?^^

Acchan: eh? Fetch? Ah wait, let's go out first and continue our conversation *wear her cool hat(?)* *drag kurapika with her*

Kurapika: I can walk my self you know Acchan

Gon: I mean,to meet up with them,and find them^^

Bisky: They forgot all of the things they bring with them,snacks,camera,umm...what's this? socks and paint brush?(Karin's),wow,here's a pile of chocolate?(You could guess yourself)anyway,they forgot their things

Hisoka: ara? Just leave all the things in the bus~

Acchan: daemo kurapika... I don't want to lose you T-T

Kurapika: what do u mean-?

Acchan: and meet who? Find who?

Gon: Karin and Killua of course,they run of when we were talking,when I called them,they didn't answear

Bisky: Karin doesn't have the best sense of direction right?better pick them up

Acchan: eh? They are missin'? Σ( °┌┐°") that's fast-"

Leorio: let's just find them now...

Acchan: yeah.. Before five thirty~

Then the Gang tried to search for Killua and Karin

* * *

Karin: Is that to short or super long?

Killua: Dunno,I also didn't pay attention

Acchan: Me neither,I just enjoy it*still while dragging Kurapika*

Kurapika: what will become of me this way?*gloom*

Karin: Yeah...,anyway,where the heck will Me and albino be?

Acchan: you'll know it in chapter 2 ,So read okay Minna?^^

Killua: wait!Karin!what do you mean by Albino?

Gon: Karin and Acchan are sorry if there are wrong Grammars and such

Karin+Acchan: see you next time


End file.
